This invention relates to a valve that automatically closes when fluid in a certain temperature range flows therethrough.
Fluid such as hot water is used daily by millions of people both at home and at motels, hotels, etc. One concern is that if the person does not properly adjust the hot water valve and the valve is open to hot then a person using the shower could be scalded by the hot water. The present invention automatically prevents this from happening.
The present invention also conserves energy because it prevents a person for example in a motel from turning the shower all the way on hot and then expecting the hot water vapor to heat up the bathroom. Since the valve assembly will now automatically close in a certain temperature range the cost of running hot water for prolonged periods of time of a hotel or motel, which the management cannot prevent, is now automatically controlled.
Another feature of the present invention is that if there is a sudden drop in the cold water pressure, resulting in a reduction of cold water volume, the ratio of cold water to hot water changes unbeknownst to the user and the temperature of the water could become extremely hot very quickly. The present invention overcomes this problem in that it shuts off, telling the user that something has occurred. If the cold water thereafter increases in pressure and in turn volume the valve assembly will then gradually open and let the water flow return to its previously selected setting.